


Illegal

by KattheSinisterAce



Series: The Nervous Mando Named Tari Novhret [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tari had done some pretty illegal things in her hunter career, and this wasn’t even close to the worst.<br/>Based on the word prompt 'illegal'</p><p>IMPORTANT NOTE: While Niner is a character in this fic, he is not mentioned by name. I assure you, however, that is who he was written as.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illegal

**Author's Note:**

> Tari and Niner's friendship in this fic is based on the friendship built in the threads we've written together.
> 
> At the point this fic takes place, Tari hasn't joined the Rebellion yet. She's beginning to have ideas of it, though.

Tari had done some pretty illegal things in her hunter career, and this wasn’t even close to the worst.

“It wasn’t even _that_ illegal.” she muttered, arms crossed and glaring at the floor. She sighed, lifting her head to look at his face. “And I suppose it wouldn’t help much if I told you a politician had paid me to do it?”

He scowled at her. “No, not really.”

She’d been asked by a politician–she wasn’t sure which because they’d never revealed their identity. Not that Tari could say she was surprised. Politicians tended to want to keep their hands as clean as possible.

“And do you know what would have happened it someone else had caught you?” he asked.

Her eyes dropped. “I’d’ve been sent to prison.” she whispered.

 _It wouldn’t have been so bad, though,_ she thought. _I would’ve gotten out on my own just to spite them._ She didn’t say it because she didn’t think he’d understand.

All it had been were a few files that she’d needed to locate, copy and hand over to the requester. They hadn’t even been stored in all that of an important place, really.

Now that she thought back on it, however…maybe that had been the point.

_Doesn’t matter now.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in rping with Tari, she can be found at http://nervousmando.tumblr.com/  
> The absolutely wonderful Niner who I've had to pleasure of writing with can be found at http://niner1309.tumblr.com/


End file.
